Le cout de la vérité
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Alec Lightwood était un lâche.
1. Le cout de la vérité

Alec Lightwood était un lâche.

Et oui, le parabatai du chasseur d'ombre le plus doué de leur génération ne valait rien de mieux qu'un trouillard. Trop effrayé à l'idée de faire face à ses sentiments et d'avoir une vie à lui. Au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien que ses parents aient décidé de lui tracer sa vie dès e berceau "pour redorer le blason des Lightwood".

Pas besoin de réfléchir, juste d'obéir.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, non. Magnus avait cette idée extravagante qu'il était un homme extraordinaire - ou pourrait l'être, si on lui en donnait l'occasion - mais c'était faux. Ce n'était même pas sa vie.

Il était juste la jolie marionnette pour permettre à ses frère et sœurs d'avoir la liberté de choisir leur voie. Lui, sa vie, il s'en moquait.

Certes, rencontrer Magnus avait chamboulé sa vie, mais pas tant que ça au fond. Magnus n'avait pris que son cœur - son âme n'avait même probablement jamais existé - et ce n'est as ce qui avait le plus de valeur chez Alec.

Qui voudrait de ce vieux truc, qui le menait à sa perte aussi souvent?

Sa vie avait un minimum de valeur tant qu'il tuait des démons. Sa mort aurait de la valeur quand il se sacrifierait pour sauver quelqu'un - parce que c'était clairement la direction que prenait sa vie et il en était pleinement conscient merci.

Mais on cœur?

Ah, la bonne blague!

Les émotions n'étaient qu'une distraction après tout. Et même s'il ne regrettait pas d'aimer Magnus, il n'était pas sur que les avantages compensent pour les aspects négatifs.

Mais Alec Lightwood était un lâche, et il fuirait cette vérité aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour protéger ses êtres chers.

Non, il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur ce balcon par hasard. Non, il ne comptait pas l'admettre.

Comment pourrait-il encore les regarder dans les yeux en sachant que la pensée de sauter l'accompagnait au quotidien?

Mais sa vie ne lui appartenait pas, pas entièrement, donc il ne le ferait jamais, peu importe à quel point il en mourait d'envie.

Prisonnier de cette vie tracée pour lui, et de son éducation qui avait fait trop de mal pour qu'il puisse réellement s'en remettre.

Combien de fois avait-il failli être distrait en mission par la pensée qu'il pourrait laisser ce démon planter ses crocs en lui? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité être un vampire ou un loup, avec des griffes suffisamment acérées pour qu'il puisse les planter dans sa propre chair jusqu'à en purger toute cette noirceur?

Combien de fois un punching ball n'avait pas été assez pour assouvir sa soif de sang, de son propre sang?

Et Magnus qui en savait tellement et si peu à la fois.

Qui savait ce que cela faisait de vouloir tout lâcher, de vouloir s'arracher le cœur à mains nues pour peu que cela soulage la douleur l'espace d'un instant. Il savait que le sort d'Iris n'était aps assez puissant pour le pousser à sauter.

Mais il avait tellement foi en Alec qu'il 'avait cru alors qu'il tissait sa toile de mensonge, celle qu'il était tellement habituée à tisser.

Non, ce n'était pas un sentiment fréquent seulement la conséquence de sa culpabilité. Oui, bien sur qu'il se confierait à Magnus à l'avenir.

Promis, il allait mieux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même Izzy et Jace ne parvenait pas à voir à travers sa façade. Parfois, il détestait que même relié à son âme, Jace le laissait seul face à ses démons.

Puis il se rappelait que de toute façon, il ne méritait pas mieux. Autant que Jace s'inquiète pour quelque chose qu'il pourrait changer après tout.

Alors il les regarda partir, restant près de Magnus pour aider à nettoyer le loft après cette soirée catastrophique.

Il y avait tellement de débris, il serait si facile de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas vu l'un d'entre eux…

Mais non, la priorité c'était Magnus.

Le convaincre et le rassurer était plus compliqué. Un sorcier de 400 ans était bien plus perspicace qu'un chasseur d'ombre qui pensait vous connaitre par cœur après tout.

Mais il y parvint. A force de cajoleries, de promesses et de demis-aveux.

Il se détestait, mais Magnus allait mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et Alec resta seul face à sa lâcheté.


	2. A coeur ouvert

Et oui je sais, j'avais mis la fic comme finie, mais vu que Muriel m'a demandé une suite et que j'avais de toute façon de quoi faire, me revoilà!

Merci à **2patatesdansunmanteau** de suivre cette histoire ! Je suis ravie qu'elle plaise!

Bon, disclaimer : Fic entièrement basée sur des faits réels, donc probablement OOC oops. Mais ça c'est depuis le premier chapitre, donc vous aviez peut-être remarqué. J'avas besoin d'écrire pour extérioriser, et Alec est le perso sur lequel j'écris le plus en ce moment donc c'est tombé sur lui (et ça va assez bien).

Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une suite ou non, je pense que ça se tient seul comme ça donc à voir, vu que cette fic a principalement comme but de faire subir à Alec ce que je subis (parce que je suis une auteure adorable et bienveillante envers mes personnages de toute évidence xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

La voix de Magnus était glaciale. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Alec frissonna en l'entendant. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'était trahi. Sa façade aurait dû être parfaite, depuis le temps qu'il la perfectionnait.

Mais vraiment, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Alec n'avait toujours eu qu'une seule compétence suffisamment développée pour être considérée comme une expertise et c'était le tir à l'arc. Qu'il ait pensé pouvoir tromper son monde relevait davantage de l'hubris. La preuve en était ce soir-là.

Serrant les dents, Alec resta silencieux. Il doutait que rajouter un autre mensonge apaiserait la situation. Magnus lui laisse plusieurs longues minutes pour répondre, sans succès.

Soupirant, Magnus s'affaissa dans le sofa. Il était tellement fatigué, et comment pouvait-il aider Alec si celui-ci ne le laissait pas faire ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer à l'institut pour ce soir. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je ne souhait vraiment que ton bonheur.

Prenant les mots pour ce qu'ils étaient – l'ordre de partir – Alec carra les épaules, saisit ses affaires et sortit du loft.

Ce n'était clairement pas la façon dont il avait souhaité finir la soirée, mais il n'imposerait pas sa présence à Magnus s'il ne voulait pas de lui.

* * *

Il se retrouva dans les jardins de l'institut. Il n'avait pas sommeil, et sa chambre lui paraissait austère de toute façon. Alors il se réfugiait ici pour fuir ses frère et sœurs. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Magnus et lui avaient quelques problèmes, et encore moins si cela risquait d'entacher la vision de leur leader actuel.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il avait réussi à décevoir Magnus tout seul, alors il trouverait la solution seul également. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se tendit. D'habitude, personne ne venait par ici.

\- Ce n'est que moi, s'excusa Clary en s'asseyant non loin de lui.

Alec ravala ses paroles peu sympathiques. Peut-être qu'en étant encore plus taciturne qu'a son habitude, elle le laisserait en paix.

Mais apparemment non.

\- Je voulais vérifier comment tu allais, expliqua Clary après plusieurs minutes de silence. Après toute cette histoire avec Valentin -

\- Tu veux dire quand mon parabatai est presque mort ? coupa Alec presque méchamment. Je suis toujours convaincu que tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis.

Clary arrêta soudainement de bouger, confirmant les doutes d'Alec. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, pas alors qu'il savait que Jace avait eu une seconde chance grâce à elle.

Mais une petite voix au fond de son esprit connaissait maintenant le prix à payer lorsqu'un des deux parabatai mourait et lui faisait payer son comportement passé au centuple.

_Voilà ce à quoi il était prêt à condamner Jace, voilà le genre de personne qu'il était._

Une autre se moquait de lui parce que connaitre le prix que Jace paierait ne réussissait tout de même pas à le faire changer d'avis.

Il était pathétique et Clary était bien la dernière personne qu'il pouvait critiquer à l'heure actuelle.

Il soupira, s'excusa pour ses paroles mais ne continua pas la conversation. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais il prétendit vouloir dormir quelques heures avant sa patrouille matinale pour échapper à Clary.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, et la vérité qu'il avait lâché à Magnus prenait de plus en plus vie. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il savait que c'était sa faute s'ils s'étaient embrouillé, et depuis, Magnus avait été plus que compréhensif, envoyant un message chaque jour pour l'assurer qu'il attendait son retour avec impatience.

_Tu me manques, Alexander._

_Je pense à toi. _

_Ne me repousse pas. _

_Ce coucher de soleil est magnifique, mais pas autant que toi. _

_Ce grand lit est vide sans ta présence. _

Et Alec ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait gérer la déception, et les attentes inassouvies chez ses parents. Il appréciait l'amour vache entre lui et Jace, ou lui et Izzy. Mais autant de gentillesse et de compréhension le laissait sans défense.

Qu'on le frappe, qu'on l'insulte ou qu'on l'humilie s'il le fallait. Cela faisait mal mais il avait connu cela toute sa vie.

Mais entendre qu'il était pardonné, qu'on l'aimait et qu'on était fier de lui ? Cela n'allait pas. Ce devait être un mensonge ou de la pitié. Il n'était qu'Alec, chasseur d'ombre normal, incapable de gérer ses émotions alors même que c'était la première chose qu'on leur apprenait.

Comment pouvait-il mériter ces éloges alors qu'il ne faisait que le strict minimum ? Et encore…

_Je serai là et j'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra._

Il plaqua son oreiller contre son visage, mordant dedans de toute ses forces pour retenir ses cris et ses sanglots.

Mais qu'on l'achève une bonne fois pour toute !

* * *

Finalement, il avait craqué.

Debout devant la porte du loft, il serrait et desserrait les poings. Il hésitait à toquer, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Magnus voulait parler. Il voulait un peu d'honnêteté de sa part.

Mais Alec n'avait jamais fait ça. Comment était-il censé s'y prendre ?

Finalement, incapable de supporter son cœur qui battait la chamade au point de lui donner la nausée, il envoya valser sa conscience et frappa lourdement la porte en bois.

Elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Magnus était là, sans maquillage, mal coiffé et en robe de chambre. Il était dans un état déplorable, à cause d'Alec.

Il était clair qu'il l'avait senti arriver et lui avait offert sa chance pour partir, mais maintenant que la porte était grande ouverte, Alec n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'avancer.

Posant ses armes dans l'entrée, il hésita sur le seuil du salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus qui le suivait silencieusement, prêt à suivre son exemple semblait-il.

Après plusieurs minutes à se tenir là en silence, Magnus approcha lentement. Alec se tendit malgré lui. Autant dire que les derniers jours avaient été pauvres en contact physique et avoir Magnus si prêt de lui était de la torture.

Il s'arrêta à un bras de distance. L'annulaire d'Alec eut un petit sursaut, preuve qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas attraper Magnus et l'étouffer contre lui. Mais cela n'aurait pas été Magnus s'il ne voyait pas jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

Il tendit la main, hésitant quelques secondes. Alec la fixa sans comprendre. Il n'avait rien à lui donner.

La main retomba contre la cuisse de Magnus, et celui-ci se détourna pour s'asseoir sur le sofa, invitant Alec à en faire de même.

Inspire, expire.

Il pouvait le faire.

Il s'assit au bord du sofa, les pieds fermement planté dans le sol. Il tourna la tête en direction de Magnus, attendant la suite.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Un sourire franc s'afficha sur le visage d'Alec en entendant le son de la voix de Magnus pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine. Haussant les épaules de façon nonchalante, il répondit par la positive avant de se justifier en racontant la dernière bêtise de Jace.

Magnus eut un sourire tendre qui fit scintiller ses yeux avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Alexander… Tu sais que je t'aime, même si je ne le dis pas souvent en premier ? Il attendit de voir Alec hocher la tête en confirmation avant de continuer. C'est parce que je t'aime que je m'inquiète.

Alec baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard sincère de Magnus. Il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre en revenant, mais cela lui faisait tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing.

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de mettre fin à leur relation pour éviter à Magnus de souffrir davantage ? Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui offrir ce qu'il voulait.

Une de ses mains se saisit de son stele, caressant la pointe mécaniquement par automatisme. La texture rugueuse lui permit de garder son calme malgré la situation.

\- Magnus…

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant des yeux quelque chose d'autre que le regard doré face à lui pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Je vais bien, finit-il par déclarer pitoyablement après plusieurs minutes à chercher comment se justifier.

Il ne savait pas comment Magnus avait pu voir à travers sa façade après tout. Que pouvait-il dire qui le rassurerait sans risquer de s'exposer davantage ? Et puis, il n'était pas le plus important dans cette relation. Il suffisait de rassurer Magnus à nouveau comme il l'avait fait après l'épisode avec Iris et tout retournerait à a normale.

N'est-ce pas ?

\- Vraiment ? demanda simplement Magnus.

Il le laissa libre de répondre come il le voulait pendant plusieurs minutes qui s'étirèrent douloureusement. Alec se concentra sur le mouvement répétitif de son pouce contre sa stèle, lâchant une pauvre « désolé » sans répondre.

\- Alexander… Tu es bien sur libre de choisir ce que tu me confies, ou non. Je suis heureux de t'écouter quoi que tu aies à dire. Et j'ai l'impression que tes inquiétudes te laissent croire que ce que tu vas me dire me blessera ou gâchera ma journée. Laisse-moi t'assurer que t'écouter ne représente en rien un poids.

Alec déglutit douloureusement, essayant de faire disparaitre la boule dans sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de cet homme ? Comment était-il censé répondre à cela ? Dire merci et s'en aller ?

Il n'était pas en état d'avoir cette conversation, pas du tout. Il serra son poids, imprimant dans sa chair les contours de la stèle qu'il serrait toujours. Il se releva sans crier gare, tanguant quelques secondes avant de se stabiliser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Marmonnant une piètre excuse, il partit en courant, laissant ses affaires derrière lui et ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il eut atteint sa chambre sans rencontrer personne.

* * *

Après une nuit presque blanche et des cauchemars qui semblaient s'amuser à le torturer de la pire des façons, Alec se força à reprendre son masque de leader sans faille avant de rejoindre son équipe dans le centre des opérations.

Il avait un devoir, il ne comptait pas échouer.

* * *

\- Tu le pensais ? Ou tu voulais juste me dire ce que je voulais entendre ?

A bout de souffle, Alec n'avait pas réfléchi avant de poser la question à peine avait-il mis un pied dans le loft – et cette fois encore, il était passé par l'escalier de secours.

Magnus tressaillit en l'entendant derrière lui soudainement mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne promets pas d'avoir de conseil ou de réponse, mais je suis là pour toi.

Et Alec s'était attendu bien sur à cette réponse. Mais ce qui le surprit fut la sincérité sans borne qu'il percevait dans chacun des gestes de Magnus.

Que ce soit l'embrassade avortée pour son confort, la fin du charme qui masquait ses vrais yeux ou la façon dont il semblait peiner à garder son calme en parlant.

Et Alec était tellement fatigué. Il se débattait depuis si longtemps, il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête alors il s'effondra contre le mur et se laissa glisser, abandonnant le combat.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, et il essaya bien sur de les étouffer mais ses mains tremblaient, son souffle se saccadait et il parvenait à peine à retenir ses cris. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait eu l'avait abandonné sans cérémonie.

La bouche grande ouverte à la recherche d'oxygène mais la gorge serrée, le premier sanglot lui arracha presque la poitrine. Magnus tombant à genoux près de lui fut le dernier souvenir clair qu'il eut avant de baisser la tête entre ses jambes, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et serra. La douleur ne lui permit pas de se réancrer dans la réalité, mais au moins ses mains arrêtaient de trembler, ses joints probablement blanchis par la force qu'il exerçait.

C'était trop pour lui.

* * *

La sensation agréable du satin sous ses doigts le réveilla plus rapidement que le soleil qui insistait contre ses paupières. Grognant en tournant le dos pour fui run peu de cette lumière agressive, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand les rideaux presque opaques se refermèrent.

Puis il gémit en se rappelant des événements de la veille. Il avait su qu'il était chez Magnus – qui d'autre avait des draps aussi doux au toucher ? – mais après le spectacle de la veille, il n'avait pas hâte de la discussion qui se pointait à l'horizon.

\- Shh… tout ça peut attendre encore un peu. Est-ce que je peux utiliser ma magie pour t'aider un peu ?

Alec hésita, mais l'idée de pouvoir penser clairement sans ce marasme du en parti à son éclat de la veille le convainquit.

Il hocha la tête, laissant la magie le rendormir en douceur.

* * *

Magnus était dans la cuisine, le regard fixé sur sa tasse de café. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi, ajoutant à la culpabilité d'Alec. Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, il resta quelques minutes à l'observer, essayant de deviner son humeur.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent. Alec avait été suffisamment lâche jusque-là. Magnus ne méritait pas ça.

\- Bonjour.

Il grimaça en voyant Magnus sursauter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance en attendant la réaction de Magnus.

Celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire triste et tira une chaise à ses côtés dans une invitation silencieuse. Tirant son t-shirt pour couvrir davantage de peau là où elle n'était pas couverte par son boxer, Alec s'assit sans protester. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible, manquant de repère pour s'orienter dans cette situation.

Jetant un regard rapide à Magnus, Alec se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il devrait initier les choses cette fois-ci.

Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir au petit-déjeuner – ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il voulait avoir tout court – mais il fallait bien faire preuve de courage à un moment ou un autre.

Alors il se lança.

A peu près.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à propose de sa situation, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à se reprocher vis-à-vis de Magnus, alors il s'excusa et expliqua du mieux qu'il le pouvait que ce n'était rien de personnel.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, après tout, tu as déjà deviné une partie même si j'ai tout fait pour le cacher, remarqua amèrement Alec après un moment. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour dire certaines choses.

Magnus l'écoutait attentivement. Il savait très bien que les vieilles habitudes étaient les plus dures à tuer, et après une vie entière à se comporter d'une façon – 20 ans ou 400 ans, quelle différence après tout puisque ce qui comptait était qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien connu de différent – il se doutait qu'il faudrait du temps et de la patience pour aider Alec.

(Il en faudrait certainement pour aider Magnus à se débarrasser de certaines habitudes également.)

Mais il était fier de voir Alec faire le premier pas de lui-même. Ou du moins, arrêter de fuir Magnus et le laisser l'aider.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider ?

Alec haussa les épaules en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Magnus en faisait déjà tellement pour lui, ce n'était pas juste de demander toujours plus. Mais bien sûr, ce ne serait pas lui s'il acceptait simplement de se laisser faire.

\- Un câlin ?

Alec prit une inspiration pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage mais hocha tout de même la tête, laissant Magnus se lever et l'attirer dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

Il referma ses bras autour de Magnus et se cramponna à lui, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre maintenant que l'image qu'il pouvait avoir de lui s'était encore plus ternie.

\- Et je suis fier de toi, promit Magnus en posant un baiser contre sa tempe. Tellement fier de voir que tu ne m'as pas repoussé aujourd'hui.

Alec ferma les yeux, laissant les mots couler contre sa peau. Il ne les méritait pas. Pas alors qu'il avait à peine fait le strict minimum pour sauver sa relation avec Magnus.

Mais pour aujourd'hui, il ne le corrigerait pas.

* * *

Funfact: 100% des dialogues entre Magnus et Alec sont copiés collés de dialogues que j'ai eu avec des gens réels parce que c'était logique d'écrire la suite sur ce qui a suivi les événements ayant inspiré le premier chapitre. Et oui, je sais que j'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui me traite avec autant de bienveillance que Magnus traite Alec dans cette fic :D


	3. La scène du Balcon

Devinez qui écrit au lieu de dormir?

Ben c'est bibi.

Histoire toujours badante je préviens direct, donc lisez à vos risques et périls.

(Ouais je sais, j'ai un humour de merde mais je savais pas quel titre donner à ce chapitre)

* * *

**A**lec était de retour sur leur balcon. Assis sur le muret face au vide – celui-là même sur lequel il n'avait pas hésité à se mettre debout oui – il essayait de faire le point.

Magnus n'était pas là. Heureusement, sinon il aurait pris peur en le voyant. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse se cacher du monde entier pourtant. Mais ça ne servait à rien, même Magnus avec la meilleure volonté du monde ne pouvait changer certaines choses.

Ca aurait été trop facile, et la vie d'Alec n'était pas connue pour être facile.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Il parlait souvent avec Izzy et Jace de ses problèmes quand il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux, et il déléguait de plus en plus. Maryse faisait des efforts et il avait l'espoir de voir leur relation changer pour le mieux.

Même gérer les Chasseurs d'ombres qui ne l'aimaient pas trop était plus facile qu'avant. Ils commençaient peu à peu à le respecter.

Mais toujours ce vide.

La vue devant lui était magnifique, surtout en fin de journée. Il aurait dû s'extasier devant les tons rosés et dorés sur le paysage, apprécier de voir la ville devenir aussi calme qu'elle supportait de l'être. New York était la ville qui ne dormait jamais après tout, et il appréciait ce bruit de fond continu.

Mais Alec se sentait… creux. Comme si peu importe ce qu'il faisait pour remplir ce vide, cela importait peu puisqu'il ne comatait pas la brèche qui laissait s'échapper son bonheur.

\- Alexander ?

Alec grimaça.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour visualiser dans les moindres détails la mine inquiète de Magnus. Il aurait cette ride qui lui traversait le front, et son sourire serait un peu tremblant au coin des lèvres. Peut-être même qu'il baisserait un peu la tête pour essayer de le cacher.

Alec en se retourna pas.

Il resta là, jambes pendantes et bras en appui sur le muret sous lui pour soutenir son poids.

Magnus n'était pas censé rentrer aussi tôt, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il n'y avait que peu d'intérêt à s'éterniser sur ce fait.

Maintenant, il fallait faire en sorte que Magnus ne s'imagine pas le pire.

Même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour y arriver.

\- On peut aller parler à l'intérieur ?

Alec haussa un sourcil, surpris. C'était une belle soirée pourtant. Il aurait bien aimé rester.

Mais Magnus s'inquiétait.

Il hocha la tête, prenant grand soin de passer lentement une jambe puis l'autre par-dessus le muret, pour ne pas effrayer Magnus davantage. Puis il se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol.

Il prit la main tendue de Magnus et se laissa entrainer jusqu'au canapé du salon.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Pas vraiment non.

Alec fit une moue pensive. Magnus laisserait tomber s'il le voulait vraiment. Peut-être que… ?

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Sa voix rauque le surpris. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé pour en arriver là ? Ou était-ce l'air frais dehors ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Se racla la gorge.

Un verre d'eau apparut dans la main libre de Magnus et il s'en saisit avec joie, sentant immédiatement une amélioration.

Il serra la main qu'il tenait encore pour le remercier.

Il reposa le verre sur la table basse avant de continuer.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, j'avais simplement envie d'un endroit en hauteur ou personne ne viendrait me déranger.

Ce qui avait échoué lamentablement quand Magnus était rentré avant qu'Alec ait fait le moindre progrès dans ses réflexions.

Bien joué.

\- Tu viendrais me voir si les choses empiraient ?

Probablement. En l'occurrence, c'était juste la routine qui le fatiguait. Pas de quoi l'affoler pour rien. Il avait vécu pire.

\- Bien sûr !

Mauvaise réponse.

Magnus essaya de le cacher, mais d'aussi près, Alec ne pouvait pas rater l'expression qui traversa son visage. Alors certes, cela alla trop vite pour qu'il puisse identifier l'émotion, mais il savait que Magnus n'essayerait pas de garder son masque si ce n'était pas pour protéger Alec.

Il essayait tout le temps de faire ça.

Alec dut bien admettre sa défaite cependant. Il ne voulait pas attrister Magnus. I se rendrait très vite compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour pas grand-chose.

\- Ca n'a pas empiré, je promets.

\- Mais ça ne s'arrange pas.

Ce qui était une brillante déduction, nota amèrement Alec. Mais qu'espérait-il à vouloir cacher des choses à un sorcier de plusieurs siècles. Magnus avait su comment mentir et comment savoir qu'on lui mentait bien avant qu'Alec ne soit né.

\- C'est supportable.

La majeure partie de la douleur s'était apaisée après tout. Il ne restait plus éveillé à imaginer tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour sauver Jocelyn ou Jace ou n'importe qui. La tentation d'utiliser une lame à nouveau s'était amoindrie.

C'était juste dommage que pour en arriver là il ait du sacrifier une partie de ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

\- Oh, Alexander.

Serrant brièvement la main qu'il tenait, Magnus passa ensuite son autre main derrière sa nuque. Puis il tira.

Alec ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais se laissa faire, surpris d'atterrir dans les bras de Magnus. Il s'était attendu à un baiser.

Puis la main sur sa nuque remonta dans ses cheveux et Alec ne put que fermer les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Il se rencogna un peu plus contre Magnus jusqu'à ce que son visage soit dans son cou et que Magnus n'ait d'autre choix que de remonter sa deuxième main dans son dos.

Là, comme ça, il était bien.

Il pourrait rester dans cette position toute la vie.

* * *

**I**l se réveilla le lendemain, un peu perdu.

Il ne savait que c'était le lendemain que parce qu'il faisait beaucoup trop soleil tout à coup. Grognant contre la luminosité, il entendit rire à côté de lui juste avant que les rideaux ne soient tirés.

Etant donné que celui qui lui servait d'oreiller humain n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il pouvait remercier la magie pour cela.

\- Bien dormi ?

Il grogna encore, protestant avidement devant le fait qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit cohérent de si bon matin.

Quand il sentit son mal de crâne diminuer, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, soulagé de voir qu'il ne se faisait plus agresser par les rayons du soleil.

Une main passa dans se cheveux, et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement.

C'était agréable.

\- Je suis désolé.

Magnus arrêta son mouvement, laissant simplement sa main reposer contre la nuque d'Alec.

Alec saisit la couverture entre ses doigts, ayant besoin d'avoir quelque chose à triturer. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Magnus, pas après son comportement de la veille.

\- Ce n'était pas agréable à entendre mais je peux pardonner.

Alec respira un peu mieux, levant les yeux pour vérifier que Magnus ne lui mentait pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air, du moins pas alors qu'il lui montrait ses vrais yeux, ceux qui étaient dix fois plus expressifs.

\- C'est juste…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était frustrant. A chaque fois qu'il voulait essayer de faire un pas en avant, il n'avait pas les mots – ou alors il les avait, mais sa bouche refusait de les dire.

Il finissait par penser que c'était plus simple de ne plus essayer. Ça finirait bien par passer avec un peu d'acharnement.

Magnus essaya de le rassurer mais Alec ne voulait rien entendre. Quelle sorte de personne était-il pour être à ce point incapable d'articuler une simple pensée ?

\- Shh, Alexander, tu trouveras les mots en temps voulu.

Alec avait envie de hurler.

C'était quand « le temps voulu » ? Quand il serait trop tard pour changer ? Quand il écrirait enfin cette lettre de suicide qu'il avait rédigé dans sa tête depuis ses années adolescentes ?

Il se recroquevilla contre Magnus, essayant de fuir ses propres pensées. Pourquoi un simple contact l'avait autant aidé la veille et maintenant non ?

C'était à en devenir fou.

\- Je…

Il essayait si fort. Et rien ne marchait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une idée.

Il se redressa sur un coude, étudiant la réaction de Magnus.

\- Utilise ta magie.

Magnus se releva si brusquement qu'Alec craint de l'avoir énervé. Mais quand Magnus se saisit de son visage pour l'empêcher de fuir, il se retrouva face au même visage inquiet que la veille.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir s'il faut en arriver là.

\- Mais je veux que tu saches !

Il n'avait juste pas les mots.

Combien de fois devrait-il le répéter avant que Magnus comprenne que ce n'était pas un choix ou une façon de parler ?

Il n'avait tout simplement pas les mots pour expliquer.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que c'était même plus que des mots qu'il perdait.

Mais Magnus ne comprendrait pas s'il n'acceptait pas de regarder directement dans son esprit – son cœur.

Ce que Magnus lut sur son visage dut le convaincre car il pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Mais je refuse d'aller plus loin que le strict nécessaire ! Ce genre de magie est dangereuse.

Alec n'en demandait pas plus.

* * *

_**L**âche. _

Encore ce mot. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'expérience ne soit pas plaisante, il n'avait pas pensé avoir cet effet sur Magnus. Au contraire.

Il pensait qu'il serait le seul à payer le prix en quelque sorte et que Magnus aurait quelques réponses. Et voilà que non seulement Alec n'avait ressenti aucune douleur ou inconfort, mais en plus Magnus semblait avoir été celui qui payait le prix fort.

Alors il avait fui.

Il avait rassemblé ses forces, et était parti de la chambre aussi vite qu'il avait pu sur ses jambes tremblantes de fatigue. Il n'avait pas réussi à se résigner à quitter le loft. Et il n'avait pas voulu que la première chose que Magnus voie en sortant de la chambre soit Alec sur ce putain de balcon alors il s'était posé sur le canapé.

Il ne savait pas trop ce que Magnus avait pu voir. Il était persuadé que le pire était derrière lui donc Magnus n'aurait rien du voir qui le fasse réagir si violemment, pas s'il était resté en surface comme il le voulait.

Il lui faisait confiance, il n'aurait pas fouillé si loin.

* * *

**I**l sentait Jace s'agiter à travers leur connexion. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il allait venir et compliquer d'autant plus la situation.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer et de se concentrer sur la sensation de foyer que le Loft lui donnait. Il expira, contractant et décontractant chaque muscle en partant des épaules jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour la méditation, pas sans lui donner une arme dans les mains pour le forcer à se concentrer mais il se devait d'essayer.

Minute par minute, il se calma.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde, moins erratique, et son cœur ralentit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le tambourinement dans ses tempes était présent jusqu'à ce qui ralentisse puis disparaisse.

Finalement, il sentit Jace se détendre, une sensation familière de chaleur remplaçant l'inquiétude.

Alec sourit.

* * *

**L**a porte de la chambre s'ouvrit après de longues minutes. Alec se redressa, évitant de peu de se relever pour se mettre au garde à vous.

Magnus passa le seuil, toujours en tenue de nuit. Alec ne voyait ni maquillage ni bijou sur lui. Il savait qu'il était tôt mais Magnus n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre autant de temps le matin pour se préparer quand il avait des clients en matinée.

Bien sûr, d'habitude Alec ne lui gâchait pas sa journée dès le réveil.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser de ma réaction, commença Magnus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Par automatisme, Alec se saisit de l'une de ses mains, cherchant quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher. Magnus le laissa faire, mais son sourire triste ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Alec allait balayer les excuses d'un haussement d'épaule mais Magnus passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Alec fronça les sourcils devant la demande inhabituelle mais le laissa parler.

\- Et je te remercie de ta confiance ce matin.

Alec ne comprenait pas.

Le ton était trop soigné, Magnus trop attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Il se passait quelque chose qu'Alec ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

\- Je suis fier de voir que tu continue d'essayer malgré tout, malgré ce que tu ressens.

Alec avait peur d'un coup.

C'était quoi ce discours ? Il allait mieux ! Pas toujours aussi bien qu'il pouvait le rêver mais les idées noires le laissaient presque tranquille, et il était plus joyeux. Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il faisait des progrès ?

Oui, bon, la veille il avait peut-être été un peu dramatique mais ça arrivait à tout le monde non ?

Magnus se tut quand il vit qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Ce n'était pas qu'Alec ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il pouvait vouloir lui dire, mais c'était faux. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ce qu'il faisait tous les jours.

Oui, parfois les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ses sentiments, et il avait des coups de blues, mais il était enfin parvenu à être au même niveau que tout le monde de ce côté.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas cher payé de sacrifier une ou deux belles journées pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce qui avait fait si peur à ses proches. Même Alec reconnaissait qu'il avait bien fait d'écouter leurs conseils, qu'il allait mieux.

\- Alexander… Quand tu penses à fêter le prochain anniversaire de ta sœur, tu penses à lui acheter quoi comme cadeau ?

Le changement de sujet brutal mit toutes ses pensées en pause.

Alec resta là, bras ballants à la recherche de la réponse adéquate.

A quoi bon y penser dès maintenant, c'était dans plus de deux mois et il n'était même pas sûr de survivre jusque-

_Oh._

Mais ce n'était que parce qu'il était pris de court, avec tout ce qu'il devait gérer il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser c'est tout. Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Juste une erreur d'inattention, cela ne voulait rien dire.

Si c'était ce qui inquiétait tellement Magnus, il pouvait le rassurer dès maintenant.

\- Alexander…

\- C'est juste de la fatigue, toi aussi tu oublies parfois quel jour on est, essaya désespérément Alec de le faire comprendre.

Il n'était pas un mauvais frère, il avait juste eu un petit moment d'absence. Mais il pouvait facilement corriger ça !

\- Alexander, quand tu penses au futur, de quoi tu rêves ?

Alec dut s'avouer vaincu.

Il aurait pu dire qu'il rêvait de lui et Magnus, de se marier et de vivre ensemble, de visiter le monde.

Il essaya mais il ne put même pas finir la première phrase sans que cela ne sonne faux même à ses oreilles.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

Il n'apprendrait donc jamais de ses erreurs passées ?

\- Shh… Je comprends que c'est compliqué crois-moi, et personne ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir besoin de temps.

Alec secoua la tête, refusant physiquement cette description.

Il avait déjà eu du temps, et cela n'avait pas semblé changer grand-chose !

\- Ecoute-moi, Alexander, s'il te plait !

Pourquoi ? A quoi bon ? Magnus n'avait déjà que peu de temps avec lui, et il devrait le lui gâcher avec ses problèmes qui semblaient ne jamais finir ?

\- C'est supportable, répéta Alec, je peux rester comme ça, ça me va.

\- Mais tu mérites mieux, tu mérite d'être heureux.

Il méritait surtout d'arrêter ses jérémiades, mais le dire à voix haute ne ferait qu'enrager Magnus.

Oui, il continuait à enterrer ses émotions mais ça marchait ! Il avait trouvé une façon de limiter les dégâts, est-ce que ça n'était pas le principal ? Il pouvait protéger sa famille, être avec Magnus et il n'allait pas sauter. C'était ce qu'il fallait non ?

Ça le contentait, pourquoi Magnus ne s'en suffisait pas ?

Pourquoi Alec ne s'en était pas contenté la veille ? S'il ne s'était pas apitoyé sur son sort la veille, jamais il ne serait là aujourd'hui à tout remettre en question.

\- Je sais pas comment faire, comment changer

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ta réponse

Magnus s'était rapproché.

Il hésitait, et Alec ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même lui ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Mais il voulait retrouver ce sentiment de paix.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'abandonner au vide, il s'abandonnerait dans les bras de Magnus pour l'instant.

* * *

Ouais, la quarantaine me tape un peu sur le système et j'ai parfois besoin d'évacuer les sentiments négatifs, désolé pour le résultat ^^"


End file.
